An Elvish Fairytale
by Luthien Kate Seregon
Summary: She's quick-tempered, He's slow to anger, She's impatient, He could wait a million years, She likes water, He likes wood....yet their differences could make them or break them (Mary-Sue, OCLG, R for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Alatariel

Luthien: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
She smiled as she walked through the gardens feeling instantly refreshed. She walked a bit further and then came to a small stone arch bridge she stood in the middle and watched the riverbed below her. She sighed as the feeling of tranquility came over her; she arched her head towards the stars and was awed in their beauty. She usually came out her at night mainly to think and reflect but sometimes it was just enough to be surrounded by such beauty.  
  
"Alatariel? What are you doing out here so late?" asked a voice. She turned sharply to see her brother Elladan standing at the foot of the bridge.  
  
"Nothing that you should be worried about Elladan" she replied softly.  
  
"I know, but it is a cold night and I do have a right to be curious why you are out here," he said kindly.  
  
"I was merely thinking," said Alatariel turning around facing the water again.  
  
"Would you tell me what you think about out here?" asked Elladan thoughtfully.  
  
"Anything that comes to mind and of things that do not even matter" she replied.  
  
"How about I give you a place, person or thing and you tell me whatever comes to mind?" suggested Elladan walking beside her; he smiled when she nodded.  
  
"Rivendell"  
  
"Air"  
  
"Peace"  
  
"Watermelon"  
  
"Watermelon?" repeated Elladan amusingly, Alatariel let out a soft laugh and nodded.  
  
"Love"  
  
"Arwen"  
  
"Pain"  
  
"Celinor"  
  
There was a small silence for both the elves were surprised by the answer.  
  
"Tell me true, are you still paining over your past with Celinor?" asked Elladan softly.  
  
"I cannot explain Elladan," she said sadly looking to the sky now.  
  
"That tell me however you can" he encouraged gently.  
  
"I feel regret for letting myself get sucked into his trap, I feel loss for I lost the one thing I loved even if he did not love me back. I feel dark for he took the light in me and threw it away like a pebble and I feel pain for that is all that is left of me" said Alatariel darkly.  
  
"I beg of you, pain no more. Celinor was a two-faced man and he treated you how you dreamed of being treated and he fooled you into loving him. He took what he needed and left. Do not feel regret, loss, darkness and pain feel relief for it is over and you will live on," said Elladan softly.  
  
"He treated me like a princess, like he really loved me" she said softly.  
  
"Of course he treated you like a princess Alatariel, you are one" he said smiling.  
  
"Not by blood" she whispered but regretted her words.  
  
"Just because you do not share our blood does not mean you are not apart of our family. You have been with us all of your life and I do not understand why you still feel like you do not belong, for you fit with us like the sun fits in the sky" said Elladan sadly.  
  
"I am sorry I doubted your love Elladan, am I forgiven?" asked Alatariel with a small smile.  
  
"Of course, now we best be off to bed it is very late," said Elladan kindly. They walked together back into the House of Elrond.  
  
"Goodnight Elladan and thank you" said Alatariel gratefully.  
  
"Goodnight Alatariel, I will always be here if you need me remember that," said Elladan pulling her into a warm hug.  
  
"I will' she whispered as he let go. He smiled and disappeared from sight as he turned around the corner. Alatariel walked along the corridor and locked the door as she entered her chamber. She pulled the clear silver bed hangings open and slipped into the silver sheets and slowly she fell asleep and as she did she did not feel the presence of Celinor.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The next morning she brushed her dark silky red hair that in soft curls reached her waist and dressed in a sky blue dress and matching slippers. Feeling quite hungry she headed towards the dining hall for breakfast, but as she arrived all was not at peace. She opened the doors to Elrond arguing with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"You cannot go! You can go another time but not today. It is rude and then what will Thranduil and Legolas think of us?" said Elrond fuming.  
  
"They will think good of us as they always have father! They know how important hunting is to us and they will understand," argued Elrohir.  
  
"No they will not! They will think why would such great friends chose to go on a hunting trip instead of greeting friends that have traveled miles to see them?" retorted Elrond.  
  
"Morning Tari!" said Elladan cheerfully who had noticed her standing in the doorway looking very cautious.  
  
"Morning Elladan" she said smiling amusingly.  
  
"Tari, do you think that after years and years of being friends that those friends would not mind that for just once their friends were not present for their arrival so they could attend one of most biggest hunting trips in Rivendell history?" asked Elrohir facing Alatariel.  
  
"I do not wish to be involved in the dispute, but I would like to know what is happening" she replied honestly.  
  
"Lord Thranduil and his son Legolas are coming to visit us and when they arrive is the day, when Elladan and Elrohir will return from the hunting trip that begins today" explained Elrond glaring at the twins.  
  
"They are from Mirkwood aren't they?' asked Alatariel curiously.  
  
"Yes, you may have seen Legolas when he came to the Council concerning the Ring of Power," said Elrond thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I have a suggestion, how about Elladan and Elrohir just come back from the hunting trip a day early" said Alatariel blankly.  
  
"That's a great idea Alatariel!" said Elladan proudly. Elrond looked a bit apprehensive and looked like he was thinking of another way for them not to go. But the twins smiled broadly as they saw that he could not.  
  
"If I let you go today, then you must promise that you will come back at dawn on the day when they arrive" said Elrond firmly.  
  
"We promise father," said the twins together.  
  
"Seeing as your already packed you may leave," said Elrond quietly pointing to the two packs sitting neatly at the door.  
  
"Namaarie father (Farewell father)" said Elladan embracing his father and then Elrohir did the same.  
  
"Quel Fara (Good Hunting)" said Elrond quietly while smiling, the twins smiled and walked over to Alatariel embracing her in turns.  
  
"Diola lle (Thank you)" whispered Elrohir as he hugged her.  
  
"Lle creoso (Your Welcome)" she replied as he let go. .  
  
"Namaarie (Farewell) " said the twins and with one swift movement they picked up their packs and were gone.  
  
"May this time add itself to the times they have slipped from my control" said Elrond as he sat down at his high chair.  
  
"Do not worry father, they will be fine. They have done this sort of thing many times before" said Alatariel as she sat beside her father.  
  
"I know, they can barely stay home a week without going hunting or on some other adventure" said Elrond with a faint smile.  
  
"They thrive on adventure and I know that you could not keep a clear conscience if you kept them from it" she said softly.  
  
"Yes your right, I better start sorting out Thranduil's and Legolas's rooms," said Elrond as he stood up and pressed a light kiss to her cheek and left.  
  
Alatariel sighed as she began to eat her breafkast, after breafkast she decided to go visit her friend Seremela. But she did not have to go far when she saw Seremela walking up the stairs.  
  
"Sere!" called Alatariel as she spotted her friend. Seremela smiled and waved as she hurried towards her.  
  
"Sut naa lle? (How are you?)" asked Seremela happily.  
  
"Oh fine, I've got some news but I won't say it here meet me in my chamber in around 15 minutes" said Alatariel softly.  
  
"Ok that's good because I have to return these books back and if I don't take them back I have to pay for them" said Seremela looking at the thick leather books glumly. Then with a small wave Alatariel walked briskly back to her chambers and then quarter of an hour later Seremela arrived looking quite huffed.  
  
"I was a few minutes late so I had to pay for them! Unbelievable, well anyway tell me your news" said Seremela quickly getting over the books.  
  
"Well this morning father didn't want Elladan and Elrohir going on a hunting trip because Lord Thranduil and his son Legolas were coming to Rivendell-" but she was cut off by Seremela's very loud excited gasp.  
  
"Legolas? Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" asked Seremela looking astounded.  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing by the way your acting that you know something I don't know about him," said Alatariel uneasily.  
  
"Oh I know all about him, he's the best archer in Middle Earth. He was one of the nine companions that were set out to destroy the ring of power. Also he's got to be the most handsome elf ever! He's got golden white hair and those sea blue eyes," said Seremela dreamily.  
  
"Sounds wonderful," said Alatariel coldly.  
  
"You haven't even met him and already you have an attitude towards him," said Seremela annoyingly.  
  
"I have met him, remember the council? He came here. It was only a quick hello but I count it as a greeting" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Then what do you have against him since it is clear that you do?" asked Seremela curiously.  
  
"He just sounds like someone who's an arrogant elf and uses women and leaves them with a small note saying he had archery practice" replied Alatariel blankly.  
  
"He sounds just Celinor to me Alatariel," said Seremela quietly.  
  
"Celinor was not just a one night kind of relationship Seremela," she said coldly.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for bringing him up but you can't pretend that every man we talk about you think that they have some trait that makes them similar to Celinor. I'm not going to try and persuade you to like Legolas or think that he's good person. I'll let you make up your own mind about him instead," said Seremela gently.  
  
"Thank you" she said softly.  
  
The two girls talked about everything they could think of until it was time for Seremela to start work in the healing houses. When Seremela left, Alatariel thought about what she had said.  
  
"You can't pretend that every man we talk about you think that they have some trait that makes them similar to Celinor" those words echoed in her head. She knew that Seremela was half-right; she didn't think that about every single man. But she heard things about Prince Legolas, things that went along the lines of "He leads them on and takes what he wants from the woman and leaves her alone on the bed the next morning".  
  
It was very similar to her and Celinor's relationship. He would sleep with her and not for a second would he think about pleasuring her. As soon as he was satisfied he would dress and leave without a single word. For three long years that was their relationship until she had broken down one night in front of Elladan and she had told him everything. It was the darkest point of her life when he had come in one night and she had refused him. He had lashed out at her sending her flying into a mirror all she could remember from that night was a crimson liquid forming around her.  
  
'Don't think about it, you're fine now you're strong' a voice strong in her head reminded her. It was now noon and she had nothing to do and no one to talk to. 'Father working, Arwen in Gondor, the twins hunting' counted Alatariel in her head.  
  
She needed a hobby of her own, she loved reading, but she was sick of reading the same stories. She had wanted to learn how to be a warrior but she did not have the required dedication to the art and she just could not line up an arrow. Hunting, why did she even think that? If she could not fight then she could not hunt. Just then she heard a horse neigh from the stable. 'Horses? Oh well there's a first time for everything' she thought happily.  
  
She changed into a green tunic and brown breeches with some brown boots. She hurried down to the stables where she saw a small group of elves polishing their swords. She walked past them and into the stables; she sighed as she saw a beautiful pure black horse in the stable where Arwen's horse used to be.  
  
"Dinaer? Why did they call you that?" she asked herself softly as she read the small piece of paper that was stuck to the wooden pillar.  
  
"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself can't you princess?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see one of the elves that she had seen from outside, 'I need to sharpen my senses' she thought.  
  
"Dinaer means silent one, why is she silent though?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No idea, she dislikes any company though, except for other horses so I'd be very careful and try not to make any loud noises or sharp movements" warned the elf. She nodded and the elf walked back outside again. Alatariel turned her attention back to Dinaer.  
  
"That's too bad you know, I would have loved you to be my horse," she whispered as she walked forwards to look at the other horses. But she had only walked a few feet before she heard a loud neigh behind her. She turned to see Dinaer looking just as he was before.  
  
"Did you make that noise?" she asked softly feeling a bit stupid talking to a horse. But Dinaer didn't move or make a sound so Alatariel turned but she did she felt something slightly wet nudge against her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to see Dinaer nudging her softly with his head. She lifted her hand slowly and very gently stroked Dinaer's neck.  
  
"Incredible" whispered Alatariel as she slowly opened the stable door. She decided to take things slow with Dinaer and for a couple of hours just stayed with him and stroked him. It was getting a bit dark so she very slowly let herself out.  
  
"Goodnight Dinaer" she whispered and she smiled as she left.  
  
Once back inside she picked up some bread and cheese from the kitchen and ate it in her room. She dressed a white night gown that touched the floor and read a book as she lay in bed. Soon Alatariel was too tired to read anymore and she quickly fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince Of Mirkwood

Luthien: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
(3 Weeks Later)  
  
"Lady Alatariel! Please wake up!" said an urgent voice. Alatariel rolled over trying to ignore the urgent calls from her maid Saralonde.  
  
"You need to wake up milady! Lord Elrond requests your presence in the dining hall immediately," said Saralonde desperately.  
  
"Why?" mumbled Alatariel unwillingly sitting up her eyes half open.  
  
"Because milady Lord Thranduil and Prince Legolas have arrived! Lord Elrond is very unhappy that you missed their arrival" explained Saralonde pulling out a beautiful dark blue dress with a gold belt with matching gold slippers from her cupboard.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot, what about Elladan and Elrohir are they here?" asked Alatariel not trying to think of her father, he was going to me furious.  
  
"They arrived at dawn milady! Now please dress!" pleaded the maid. Alatariel leapt off the bed in an in a not very princess like manner and pulled the dress on quickly. She slipped on the shoes and brushed her hair leaving it out. She quickly walked to the dining hall her silky dark red hair swaying as she walked.  
  
"I see your finally awake Alatariel, do sit down" said Elrond as soon as she had opened the door. Very aware that very ones eyes were on her she sat down quickly next to Elrohir.  
  
"May I introduce Lord Thranduil and his son Legolas" said Elrond smiling, but though he was smiling he had small fire in his eyes which told Alatariel that she was in trouble.  
  
"Ah such a beautiful sight makes my day even better" complimented Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you sir" she said smiling gratefully.  
  
"And mine" said Legolas. She turned her head to see Legolas for she did not remember what he looked like. She did not get a very good look of him in their previous brief meeting years ago. But as she faced him she was momentarily stunned, he could be mistake for an angel. His skin was a rich ivory and blended perfectly well with his sea blue eyes and gold hair.  
  
But did she care? Not at all, she could care less of what this elf look liked. For all she knew he could have bedded with one of the maids after unpacking his things. She gave him quick cold look; he looked quite surprised but did not say anything. She was going to make sure that he was not going to get away from  
  
Conversation in the dining hall that morning was mainly about the two elves from Mirkwood and their journey. As soon as breafkast was over she quickly excused herself and walked briskly into the gardens. But as she was walking she heard footsteps behind her and she turned sharply to meet a pair of sea blue eyes.  
  
"What do you think your doing following me?" asked Alatariel sharply.  
  
"I just wanted to speak with you lady," said Legolas surprised at the tone in her voice.  
  
"Your arm must have grown long indeed if you think I haven't heard what you're up to prince!" she said coldly.  
  
"And what have you heard milady?" he asked politely, she paused for a moment as she gathered her words.  
  
"I have heard enough to know that you are not as you seem," she snapped darkly.  
  
"Really? Would you care to explain that?" he asked again in the same polite tone.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you" she replied fuming.  
  
"Oh but I do encourage you to" said Legolas now smiling.  
  
"And what if do not take in your encouragement?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Then I will have to think of you as the foolish princess who heard rumors about a prince and instead of finding out for herself whether they were true or not, she believed them and lashed out at him in words" replied Legolas calmly.  
  
"I do not care what you think of me," snapped Alatariel furiously.  
  
"That milady, is quite obvious" he said softly.  
  
"Stop these childish games! I do not want to hear them!" she said darkly.  
  
"Childish games! Do not blame me for those when they are of your making. I come here for no other purpose than other to talk and I get told that I am not who I seem. I thought a princess like you would be wise and intelligent yet I find you are just a little child who sees only what she hears" said Legolas before walking off his gold hair lifting slightly in the wind.  
  
Her head told her to tell him to stop so she could raise her hand and slap his cheek but her heart told her to leave it be. She decided that she needed to talk to Elladan but she didn't want to go and find him talking to Legolas. She was aware that if she passed him in a corridor it would be very awkward. So she kept her senses high as she walked through the corridors trying to find Elladan. Not to long later she found him humming a tune as he sat against a tree trunk.  
  
"Elladan, are you well?" Alatariel asked softly, he seemed a little too peaceful.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking that's all" he replied calmly.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you, do you want me to come back later?" she asked.  
  
"No of course not, sit down," said Elladan happily, she smiled and sat in front of him.  
  
"I was in the garden and I met Prince Legolas and I'll just start off by saying that it was not all that good" said Alatariel quietly.  
  
"Ah I see, continue," said Elladan curiously. So she did, she told Elladan of their entire conversation and by the end Elladan had his head in his hands.  
  
"I cannot believe you said those things" murmured Elladan.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you," said Alatariel quietly.  
  
"Nay you did not upset me, but you did surprise me when you said you had heard rumors of Legolas. Can you tell me what you've heard?" asked Elladan thoughtfully.  
  
"I heard from many that he is a elf who beds women for one night and then leaves her in the morning alone. He is arrogant and thinks that he is above the world" she replied firmly.  
  
"Oh of course, who could forget that rumor! Nienna put a lot of hate into those ones," said Elladan amusingly.  
  
"I know naught of what you speak of Elladan," said Alatariel confused.  
  
"Well you see Legolas once courted a exquisite maiden named Nienna but though she was beautiful she was shallow and cruel. Legolas had thought best of her but after seeing the real side of her he decided he did not want to be with her any longer. She was embarrassed and humiliated that he had left her so she made up many rumors about him that would hopefully ruin his reputation" said Elladan.  
  
"Reputation?" she repeated curiously.  
  
"Legolas had a reputation for being the purest and kindest elf in all of Mirkwood. She was left embarrassed by their relationship and in a few days so was he for people were whispering behind his backs rude and obscene rumors" said Elladan softly.  
  
Alatariel could not reply to her brother's words for they had stunned her. 'That was why he acted so calm and polite. He has heard all this sort of thing before' realised Alatariel guiltily. She should go and apologise but she had too much pride and was far too stubborn.  
  
"I want to apologies but I cannot Elladan, and you know why," murmured Alatariel guiltily.  
  
"Ah of course, that stubborn streak. Do not worry about it today for he would probably not want to be in your presence right now" said Elladan amused.  
  
"So what should I do for now?" asked Alatariel slightly encouraged by Elladan.  
  
"Try and stay out of his way for a couple of days for what you have said would have offended him greatly. Try and relax as well I don't like seeing you all worked up, I know you'll figure this out," said Elladan kindly.  
  
"Thank you Elladan, where is Elrohir I have not talked to him all day," she asked curiously.  
  
"Probably practicing archery, he's really getting into it," laughed Elladan.  
  
"Oh ok, see you soon" said Alatariel smiling as she stood up and headed towards archery ring. When she arrived she saw Elrohir shoot an arrow and much to her surprise it landed right in the middle.  
  
"You never told me you were a good archer Elrohir," said Alatariel amusingly. He turned sharply but laughed as he saw her.  
  
"Not as good as Legolas though" said Elrohir shooting another arrow.  
  
"Oh your so competitive! Can't you just play nicely?" she asked with a motherly tone.  
  
"Nope" he replied smiling cheekily. He aimed another arrow but as he was aiming Alatariel came behind him and knocked him slightly making the arrow fly off and hitting a near by tree.  
  
"TARI! Your going to pay for that" cried Elrohir looking around for his sister. He heard a soft rustle of leaves he looked up to a nearby tree to see a glimpse of dark red among the green leaves.  
  
"You need to work on your camouflage Tari," whispered Elrohir faintly. But as he stood by the tree and lifted one hand to climb it a great whirl of dark blue fabric came down on him.  
  
"Oh Elbereth!" exclaimed Alatariel as she stood up after falling very ungracefully from the tree and onto her brother.  
  
"That had to be the most ungraceful thing you've ever done Tari," laughed Elrohir as he stood up approaching her.  
  
"Well everyone has their moments," said Alatariel amusingly as she pulled the last twig from her hair.  
  
"Yes, well here comes another moment! The moment of payback!" cried Elrohir as he began tickling Alatariel furiously sending her into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas after his argument with Lady Alatariel had taken a short walk but he found he could not take his mind off their conversation. He looked back at this morning when she had arrived late for breakfast. He felt the air catch in his throat as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue and a long sheet of soft red curls that matched her ivory skin perfectly.  
  
Never before had he seen such a beautiful maiden and never before had he ever met a child for a princess. He realized that it was midday and he had promised Elrohir an archery lesson, so he immediately headed off towards the archery ring.  
  
As he was arriving he was very surprised to see Elrohir and Alatariel rolling around tickling each other both laughing hysterically. Even though his outlook on the princess was not very good he could not help but smile as he heard and saw the joy that she displayed. He stood there for a couple of minutes before Elrohir noticed Legolas and stood up shakily. Alatariel stopped laughing shortly oblivious why Elrohir had stopped, she then followed Elrohir's gaze and her eyes narrowed cautiously.  
  
"Legolas! I've been wondering where you've been I thought you might have forgotten all about our lesson" said Elrohir cheerfully as he approached the prince leaving Alatariel to stand-alone.  
  
"How could I forget Elrohir, I know how badly you need it" mocked Legolas looking towards the arrow that was sticking out of a tree.  
  
"That was my fault, Elrohir is not a bad archer at all I believe him to be at a very high level" explained Alatariel her blue eyes shooting dagger at him. Though she did feel guilty for verbally attacking him but he had said some offensive things to her that she would not forget.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Tari but that would have been a great shot indeed if you hadn't ruined it," said Elrohir.  
  
"Oh stop being such a child Elrohir!" she said amusingly.  
  
"Why don't you?" laughed Elrohir.  
  
"Because I'm not a child!" said Alatariel bluntly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Legolas suddenly, she looked at him sharply and was angered by seeing satisfaction in them.  
  
"Yes, I should be taking Dinaer for a ride now. Try not to surprise Legolas to much Elrohir, he might make up a rumor about you being a bad archer and that would very unfortunate," said Alatariel sleekly, she smiled as saw him fume. Legolas said nothing as he watched her turn sharply and walk into then nearby stables.  
  
"I don't know why she bothers with that horse, it's a death trap" said Elrohir shaking his head. He then picked up his discarded bow from the ground and shook it gently before saying, "Come on Legolas! The sun doesn't shine at night".  
  
Meanwhile Alatariel was feeling half foolish half satisfied as she mounted Dinaer. She knew that those rumors were not true but yet she used them in her words to get payback at him. But he didn't know that she knew, so really she shouldn't worry. She took a sharp intake of breath as she mounted Dinaer and gave him soft kick and they were off.  
  
Alatariel had been taking care of Dinaer for at least three weeks and every day she rode him. For the first week it was half an hour the second week it was an hour and the 3rd week ended up being two whole hours. She loved the advantages that Dinaer gave her; she got to see some of the most beautiful scenarios by riding through the forests that she could never reach by walking.  
  
Alatariel pulled Dinaer to a halt as they reached a familiar picture. It was a medium waterfall with a circular pool at the bottom. She had discovered it in the middle of her second week of riding Dinaer. She came her often when Elladan and Elrohir were on their hunting trip.  
  
And she had taken Dinaer around a few hours before midnight and rode out here to watch the stars. Though it was very beautiful it wasn't wise for she had slept very late that morning and had missed Lord Thranduil and prince Legolas's arrival.  
  
She smiled at the sight of the crystal water and the green foliage. She tied a light piece of rope around Dinaer's neck and hooked it onto a branch. She removed her slippers and pulled up her dress slightly and walked towards the water. She gave a soft sigh as the cool water touched her feet and tranquility came over her faster than rain fell from the sky.  
  
She closed her eyes and much to her irritation Legolas's face came into her mind. She knew that today she had been rash and much unlike herself but every time she looked into Legolas's eyes she was brought back to the heart- wrenching Celinor. So perfect he had been to her eyes but not to her heart. Many days they spent talking and laughing together and she had been truly happy.  
  
But she was clueless to what he was doing to her until it was too late. Their lovemaking was quick and he was the only one to receive any pleasure. She thought he would realize what he was doing and apologise and give her bliss but it never came. She went through every single emotion when possible when he left that night. But most of all pain, for he had thrown her against a mirror and left her there to die.  
  
That pain would never heal and it seemed to be re-opened every time she saw Prince Legolas. It was not his fault and she knew that but she could not help but feel angry when he looked at her. He looked so much like Celinor but Legolas looked so much kinder and warmer. She would never forget the day when Celinor had looked at her and all she saw was coldness.  
  
She felt her cheeks wet with tears as the memories unfolded. She wiped her face with some of the cool water and took a sharp intake of air. Once she had gathered herself up she took the rope of Dinaer and mounted him again and headed back to Rivendell feeling much lighter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Next chapter coming up soon* (Sorry for strange sentences or spelling mistakes) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour Of Heartbreak

Luthien: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
The next few following weeks for Alatariel was not going as planned at all. Instead of trying to avoid the prince she was running into him everywhere. But this morning he had been called to his father's chambers urgently and since Alatariel was feeling a bit sneaky she decided to follow him. He had just entered Thranduil's chamber and Alatariel was just casually standing outside her senses flared up so not to miss a word of conversation.  
  
"Morning Legolas, are you well?" asked Thranduil kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure father," replied Legolas taking a seat.  
  
"I'm assuming it's about Princess Alatariel," said Thranduil amusingly.  
  
"If you can call such a child a princess, I have noticed that this passed week she has been trying to hide from me but she ends up running into me half the time. It is become increasingly annoying," explained Legolas wearily.  
  
"But you barely know her Legolas, how can you make all these presumptions?" asked Thranduil curiously.  
  
"Because after breafkast on the first morning we arrived I went after her to talk after she excused herself. And before I could get a word to her she exploded in verbal tantrum. She said she had heard rumors and that my arm must have grown long indeed if I thought that she didn't know what I was up to" said Legolas honestly.  
  
"Yes well here is an opportunity to get you two to know each other better! You see I don't want you staying inside all day I want you to get out. So Elrond agreed that Alatariel would take you to see Rivendell for the whole day" said Thranduil merrily.  
  
"What! With Alatariel? Father how could you?" exclaimed Legolas taken aback.  
  
"Easily, you see I also noticed that you and lady Alatariel do not seem to like each other much. And as I was talking to Elrond and he was saying what a caring and kind person Alatariel is so I'm sending you out to get to know her better" said Thranduil making it very clear in his tone that he would not be changing his mind.  
  
"She will probably leave me in the forest to die" muttered Legolas under his breath.  
  
"Nonsense! She will do no such thing if she is the girl that Elrond says she is. Everyone else seems to like her except you, why Legolas?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"She is stubborn as an old mule and cold toward every action I make. I would like to get to know her of course but on terms where I wasn't a bed warmer to her" explained Legolas.  
  
"Try not to get to annoyed with her Legolas, Elrond has informed that just a few years ago she ended a very dark and troublesome relationship with an elf. You know that for elves to get over such turmoil could take over decades. It also amazed me to hear that he looked amazingly like you, now take some time to think about this later. For now I want you to go and find her, she will know of the arrangements," said Thranduil thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes Father, See you at noon then" said Legolas standing up from his seat highly doubting that she knew about this at all.  
  
"Oh and Legolas try and make it fun? Don't ruin a beautiful trip around Rivendell because you two cannot agree on which trail to follow," said Thranduil smiling.  
  
"Yes father," said Legolas walking towards the door knowing by senses that a certain princess was leaning on the wall right near the door.  
  
Meanwhile Alatariel was absolutely fuming. Stubborn as an old mule? Oh he would pay greatly for that one. She realised she had to get away for he was supposed to find her and come with her on a trip through Rivendell which she knew would be torture for both of them. So as she swiftly walked down the corridor and towards her own chambers she realised that she was saving them both a lot of annoyance.  
  
But as she was walking she did not see a figure step out from a corner but she did feel the impact of her hitting his strong chest and her bottom hitting the floor hard. She looked up to see shining gold hair and a pair of sky blue eyes staring at her. No, it could not be! Not him not now he could never be here.  
  
"Celinor?" she whispered fearfully but was amazed when the blank emotion in the eyes turned into curiosity and confusion.  
  
"Can't you recognize your best friend?" asked the figure mockingly as he leant down and his face came into focus.  
  
"Oh its you, thank the Valar" said Alatariel breathlessly feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
"Does that mean you're actually happy to see me?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not! I was just relieved that - Never mind! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!" snapped Alatariel realising that she was going to reveal a bit too much.  
  
"Oh I was wondering when that nice act was going to fade, faded a bit too soon for my liking if you ask me" he said wearily extending a hand to help her up.  
  
"But nobody did ask you" she replied smartly as she very ungracefully pulled herself from the floor and back onto her feet ignoring his hand.  
  
"It was only an expression princess! Do you have to have a smart remark for everything?" he asked starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Sure, I have a million! You keep on talking to me and your hear them all" laughed Alatariel. Legolas couldn't help but smile as he heard her laugh; she actually sounded happy.  
  
"Well speaking of hearing I'm sure you heard all of me and my father's conversation as you stood outside the door am I right?" asked Legolas his lips forming a smirk.  
  
"Of course" she replied and laughed again when she saw the taken-aback look on Legolas's face.  
  
"Yes well are you willingly to take me on a trip through the forest of Rivendell?" he asked politely. He did actually want to see the beauty of Rivendell, but he didn't actually want her as his guide.  
  
"Of course not, but father will not be at all pleased and seeing as I am on his bad side I will have to take you" said Alatariel blankly.  
  
"Your very open aren't you?" asked Legolas amused.  
  
"Only to a certain extent your highness, now please go change into a suitable attire and I will unwillingly meet you at the stables in an hour" she said faking a sweet voice. She gave a fake smile and turned on her heel and headed towards her chambers.  
  
An hour later Alatariel was dressed in a light blue tunic with some dark blue breaches and a pair of brown boots that reached her knee. According to Saralonde she looked stunning, which of course she just laughed. She left her hair out and was waiting impatiently for the prince to arrive. Just as she turned from brushing Dinaer she saw a figure clad in dark and light green walk towards her gracefully.  
  
"Ready?" she asked the prince impatiently, Legolas just stared at her and nodded.  
  
"What's wrong? Your not going to speak at all to me anymore is that it?" she asked, she wouldn't really mind that much if he said yes.  
  
"I couldn't bare not talking to you, you know how much I enjoy our witty and intelligent conversations" replied Legolas amusingly. 'Good work' he thought to himself, though deep in his heart he knew it but of course he would not admit if openly. He had only nodded and not spoken for Alatariel's beauty had made him.  
  
"I'm glad you feel the same way I do. Now after making me wait I do believe an apology is required," said Alatariel calmly.  
  
"Fine, I Prince Legolas apologise to Princess Alatariel for making her wait a few seconds for my arrival" said Legolas formally. 'Beauty and an attitude, a combination I never thought I would find in a princess' he thought amused.  
  
"Mount you horse and we'll be off," said Alatariel as she gracefully mounted Dinaer and kicked open the door barrier and began at a walk. Though amused by her actions he shaked his head and swiftly mounted Arod and trotted after Alatariel.  
  
They rode down the straight path into the wood and for fifteen minutes they said nothing. Legolas then remembered a question that he had forgotten to ask.  
  
"This morning when you ran into me, why did you call me Celinor?" asked Legolas curiously.  
  
"That is none of your business at all," she said coldly looking away.  
  
"If it troubles you, which I see that it does, it may comfort you to speak about it?" suggested Legolas politely.  
  
"It does not trouble me at all so let us leave this subject," said Alatariel firmly.  
  
"Then if it does not trouble you then you can speak about it comfortably," said Legolas ignoring her request.  
  
"I have made it clear that I do not want to talk about it! Now leave me alone" she cried suddenly and before his eyes she rode away speedily.  
  
"Catch up Arod" whispered Legolas calmly, and without another movement Arod speed up.  
  
As they rode faster glimpses of Alatariel's dark red hair became clearer. But then in seconds it was gone, 'Were could she have gone?' he asked himself. He didn't know these lands well but he knew how to track someone down. He dismounted Arod and stood silent for a moment but heard nothing. He walked softly with Arod behind him looking for any signs of movement but he saw nothing. Then as he walked ahead he heard the hard water falling.  
  
He sprinted towards the sound and as he came to a clearing his eyes widened in surprise. A beautiful waterfall stood proud with its water falling hard onto a clear circle. The sun shined down onto the pool to make everything shine with a simple brilliance. Then h saw Alatariel and what he saw could have made the hardest and most coldest soul cry.  
  
Her arms were wrapped around her legs pulling them tightly into her chest. Her sobs were hushed but he could still hear them and amazingly he could almost feel the pain from her cries.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean for you to cry," said Legolas softly, moving towards her slowly.  
  
"Its it nothing new to me at all" she whispered coldly.  
  
"My father told me that you ended a hurtful and dark relationship with an elf years ago. Father told me I looked a lot like him, is this elf's name Celinor?" asked Legolas anxiously not wanting her hurt her anymore.  
  
"Would it comfort you if I said yes?" she asked darkly.  
  
"It may not comfort me to know that I remind you of someone who brought you a lot of pain and aguish. But it will help me to help you and to understand" replied Legolas kindly sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yes, he looked like you but he did not have the kindness that your soul has. He was nothing but an evil man who had one too many faces and because of my foolishness I only saw one," she said softly raising her fair head but she did not look at him.  
  
"You were not foolish Alatariel, you were blinded by love for Celinor but he was foolish not to love such a lady back," said Legolas softly.  
  
"Though I thank you for your kind words, you know naught of what you speak Legolas" said Alatariel looking to the water.  
  
"Then I ask you kindly please tell me what I do not know," said Legolas gently.  
  
"I will for you want to know and for I have caused you hurt that you did not deserve," she whispered softly. He smiled as he realized she was talking about when he had first arrived at Rivendell.  
  
"It was just a few years back and he was practicing in the archery field when I was reading a book. A little child had run into him and his arrow was sent flying above my head. He immediately ran over to me and began apologizing and showing kindness that I believed to be so pure. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I was in love, it was too good to be true," she said breathlessly.  
  
"We met on more occasions and I found myself falling in love with him, but I didn't care whether he was in love with me or not. He took everything from me and I didn't even know it. It wasn't till I saw two lovers having a picnic that I realized he didn't love me. He had never told me he loved me ever and I just let myself think that he loved me so much that he thought he never had to say it. Then I broke down in front of Elladan and told him everything," she continued tears running down her ivory cheeks.  
  
"That night he came to me expecting me to make more loveless lovemaking to him and I refused him. He lashed out and threw me into a mirror and left me there to slowly die. But luckily Saralonde my maid had heard everything and took me straight to my father and over many months I slowly healed emotionally, physically, mentally and spiritually. They tried to find Celinor but he had already made a run for it and no-one has heard anything about him since" finished Alatariel now looking at him.  
  
Legolas was speechless; he could have never guessed such a dreadful and cold relationship from someone as bright and open as Alatariel. He looked into her sea blue eyes and realized he mistake, she was not a child but a fully mature woman who actually was wise and intelligent. He immediately felt guilty for the way he had treated her and somehow she sensed the guilt from him.  
  
"Do not feel guilty for how you have treated me Legolas, I can see it in your eyes the way you feel. I deserved everything word that you have said to me and all of it is true" whispered Alatariel quietly.  
  
"No what I said it not true, you are not a child. You are a woman, a beautiful, strong, intelligent and gifted woman who will live to make everyone's day brighter" said Legolas softly. He smiled as she turned to look at him and his heart lifted when he saw her smile.  
  
"You are a good person Legolas, now it there is something I have to tell you. It may offend you I do not know but to make us even I should tell you," said Alatariel anxiously, He stayed silent to let her continue.  
  
"On the day you arrived I talked to Elladan and I told him about our quarrel. He explained to me about Nienna and those rumors that she made up about you. I just wanted to say sorry for my outburst and that I'm sorry for any hurt I caused you" explained Alatariel a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. But her eyes widened in surprise when Legolas let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me something going along the lines that now that I have told you my secrets am I going to have to kill you" said Legolas amusingly. He smiled broadly when she let out a soft laugh.  
  
"Thank you so much for listening to me, I really needed to get all that out of me" said Alatariel appreciatively.  
  
"Anytime, so what do you think about being friends?" asked Legolas gently.  
  
"I think it's a great idea" she replied smiling. S  
  
"I think everyone will most pleased don't you?" laughed Legolas standing up and extending a hand to help Alatariel to her feet.  
  
"Oh yes I'm sure they've had enough of our bickering over the weeks. Now come on we should continue the tour don't you think?" she said kindly.  
  
"Indeed we should, friend," said Legolas amusingly, they both laughed as they walked to their horses and mounted them. They both talked happily like they had been friends for ages and that's what amazed both of them. And as Alatariel looked to see Legolas she did not see Celinor, she only saw Legolas.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Next chapter coming up soon* (Sorry for strange sentences or spelling mistakes) 


	4. Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings

Luthien: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
For the next few days Alatariel felt like a completely new soul, she knew now that she had let Celinor go and that shadow that was Celinor had left her heart. She sighed happily as she opened the doors to her small balcony and felt the cool breeze calm her. She was happy that she was friends with Legolas, it made everything seem so much more simple and easier.  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, she walked briskly towards the door as she opened it a messenger stood at her door.  
  
"For you milady, from Prince Legolas" said the elf formally with a small bow.  
  
"Thank you, ah it's only short do you mind waiting for a few minutes so I can write a reply?" she asked kindly as she held the open letter in her hand.  
  
"Of course princess, take as long as you need" he replied. She smiled gratefully and closed the door. As she walked to her desk she read the short letter quickly.  
  
*  
  
Dear Alatariel,  
  
I just wanted to know whether everything is still fine for the picnic today. I also apologise for not asking this is person but I am at a meeting with father and unfortunately I cannot spare a minute. I'm also very curious to meet your friend.  
  
Until we next meet,  
  
Legolas  
  
*  
  
She smiled and pulled out a quill and some ink and quickly replied.  
  
*  
  
Everything is still in order Legolas.  
  
See you at the gardens at midday; I'm sure you'll like my friend for I have not met a person who hasn't.  
  
Alatariel  
  
*  
  
She folded up the paper and put it back in the envelope and quickly handed back to the messenger.  
  
"Good day milady" said the messenger formally as he gave a short bowed and briskly walked off down the corridor.  
  
Alatariel realised that she needed to see Seremela to see whether she was still coming. She brushed her hair again and then made her way to her friend's chamber. But as she raised her hand to knock on the door, the door quickly opened and an elegant arm pulled her inside swiftly.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're here! I cannot thank you enough Tari!" exclaimed Seremela excitedly pulling Alatariel into a tight embrace.  
  
"It is fine I assure you, so are you definitely coming with us?" asked Alatariel.  
  
"Of course! I would never pass an opportunity like this away! To have a beautiful picnic with the most handsome elf in all of middle-earth" said Seremela dreamily.  
  
"I see, so have you decided what to wear?" asked Alatariel curiously.  
  
"Oh yes! It took me hours but I finally got the dress I wanted" she replied happily walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a beautiful lemon colored dress.  
  
"Its certainly very bright" said Alatariel surprised.  
  
"Oh yes I know but it matches my hair!" said Seremela putting the dress back. Indeed she right as well, the warm yellow color of the dress matched Seremela's gold hair perfectly.  
  
"It's a lovely choice Sere," said Alatariel realizing she had not prepared a dress for the occasion unfortunately Seremela happened to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"How about you? What have you decided on wearing?" asked Seremela curisouly.  
  
"Truthfully, I have given it no thought," said Alatariel quietly knowing that Seremela would explode, and as predicted she did.  
  
"WHAT? Are you mad?" exclaimed Seremela shocked.  
  
"Well I'm not going out to impress anyone, Legolas and I are just friends anyway" said Alatariel quickly.  
  
"Oh if I were you that would be the one thing I wouldn't want to be," said Seremela smiling faintly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alatariel confused.  
  
"Well what if you develop feelings for him? What if you love him but your just friends? All you will be to him is a friend and your heartbreak could be great. I'm just saying that if I was you and I developed feelings for him, it could be dangerous if you know what I mean," asked Seremela quietly, but Alatariel heard every word.  
  
She sat there stunned, as her friend looked at her anxiously both unable to say anything. She had never thought of their relationship going any further than friends. Legolas was a friend who was a past enemy; he was helping her heal herself. It was a basic friendship nothing more.  
  
"It would never happen, I know it would never happen" she replied firmly.  
  
"Ok if you say so, I think you better find a dress soon Tari. Only an hour to the picnic" said Seremela looking outside.  
  
"OK, I'll see you in an hour at the gardens then" said Alatariel softly.  
  
"Until then" said Seremela kindly giving a soft wave Alatariel closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Alatariel sighed as she made her way slowly back to her chambers. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to go to the picnic but she knew that she had to go. It would be very awkward for Seremela if it were just she and Legolas. Alatariel much to her dismay had started to doubt in her friendship with Seremela. They had been so close when they were young and Seremela's family moved here from Lorien. But as of now the two elves that used to be inseparable were now more on their own then they were with each other.  
  
She didn't know how but maybe they were just out growing each other. She hated to think that in a few years they would walk past each other and share no words. She didn't want to doubt her friendship but by the bold and sometimes harsh words that Seremela used it was hard not to. She rubbed her forehead with her hand hard trying to rid of the questions that were piling in her head. But as she was walking round a corner she did not sense the being coming around the other side.  
  
"Oh dear, Tari are you ok?" asked a gentle voice beside her. She looked up to see Elrohir looking very concerned crouching beside her. 'Oh I must have bumped into him' she thought cursing herself for not being aware.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, a bit shocked but nevertheless fine," she replied calmly as she sat up.  
  
"You look very muddled," he said amusingly as he stood up extending a hand to her.  
  
"Thank you" she replied rolling her eyes as she took his hand and stood back up.  
  
"Anytime, so where are you going today that haves you in such a gloomy state?" asked Elrohir amusingly.  
  
"I'm having a picnic with Legolas and Seremela but I don't really want to go for my friendship with Sere isn't what it used to be. We're still friends but sometimes its seems awkward between us" she replied honestly.  
  
"Hmm I wasn't expecting that," said Elrohir slightly taken-aback.  
  
"I know, but its true. I never thought I would be dreading something that is supposed to be fun and enjoyable," she said sadly.  
  
"How would feel about it if I came along?" asked Elrohir curiously. He let out a soft laugh as he saw his sister's eyes light up.  
  
"Oh would you? That be wonderful I might feel more comfortable. This picnic is only so Seremela can get to meet Legolas for she is infatuated with him" she replied her eyes pleading silently to her brother.  
  
"Of course, tell me the time and I promise I'll be there," said Elrohir genuinely.  
  
"Be at the gardens in an hour and thank you Elrohir!" said Alatariel thankfully as she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked swiftly towards her chambers once more.  
  
An hour later Alatariel was dressed in a light blue tunic with some dark blue breaches and a pair of brown boots that reached her knee with a pattern of gold leaves. She brushed her hair again and as she put the brush down a fast knock came at her door. She hurried to the door and Seremela was standing there as she opened it.  
  
"You're wearing a tunic Tari?" asked Seremela straightaway in horror.  
  
"I told you I'm not out to impress anyone and I'm going to take Dinaer for a ride afterwards" she replied calmly.  
  
"I guess so, well anyway I thought we could walk down together" said Seremela brightly.  
  
"Ah ok well I'm ready and I've got the basket in here so we might as well head off" said Alatariel happy that Seremela hadn't overreacted too much out seeing her attire. She turned and picked up the basket and then after closing the door the two she-elves walked towards the gardens.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas was waiting patiently on a bench looking out for any sign of his company approaching. He sighed calmly and just then a firm hand placed itself on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Getting impatient I see?" said Elrohir sitting down beside him removing his hand.  
  
"No not at all, I'm well. Say do you know of Alatariel's friend?" asked Legolas curisouly.  
  
"Oh yes, Seremela is her name. She's a nice girl but not very smart but nevertheless a good person," replied Elrohir honestly.  
  
"Oh that's sounds alright, I just have a small suspicion that Alatariel is playing matchmaker with me and her" said Legolas amusingly.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if she was, she always liked making other people happy. But if she was unhappy she would never let anyone help her, I blame that stubborn streak in her personally" laughed Elrohir. "But she's been much happier since you two started to get along, she seems so radiant".  
  
"That is very good news indeed," said Legolas cheerfully, Elrohir smiled and nodded.  
  
"Say Legolas, how exactly do you feel about my sister?" he asked curiously, Legolas looked slightly taken-aback at the question.  
  
Legolas had never thought of Alatariel and he going any further than they already were. They were friends but there was always this feeling in Legolas of wanting something more than friendship. Like when she cried he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. But she was vulnerable and she was healing he did not want to make her feel under pressure and panic. He liked being friends with her, for now it suited them both well.  
  
"We're just friends Elrohir, nothing more nothing less" replied Legolas kindly.  
  
"Oh that's all well, I would have nothing against you friend if you and Tari were more than friends. It just that she's just healing over the Celinor issue now and it wouldn't be wise to start that kind of relationship now" explained Elrohir quietly.  
  
"Its fine Elrohir, I understand," said Legolas gently.  
  
"Oh good, now where are those girls? Tari's usually always on time," said Elrohir annoyed as stood up  
  
"Oh shutup Elrohir you old man" laughed a musical voice from behind them. Legolas turned around to see a very yellow yet beautiful she-elf standing next to Alatariel. Her golden hair fell in waves down to her lower back and had round teal colored eyes. She was tall and slender but nothing he hadn't seen before.  
  
Then his eyes turned to Alatariel, if she looked stunning in a dress and beautiful in a tunic he would love to see her when she was really dressed up. The tunic suited her and flattered her elegant form and the color of the tunic made her blue eyes stand out more than ever. 'Those are thoughts of a lover Legolas, not a friend' said a firm voice in the back of his head but he ignored it. He then turned his eyes back to the nervous maiden in front of him.  
  
"You must be Seremela, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Legolas softly taking her hand and placing a soft kiss making a pink tinge appear in her cheeks.  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to meet you also milord" said Seremela with a smile.  
  
"Shall we get started then?" asked Alatariel happily winking at Legolas. He looked surprised but gave a small chuckle.  
  
So it began, they unpacked the picnic basket and Elrohir immediately launched into silly jokes and stories that he had on his adventures. And unfortunately some embarrassing moments of Alatariel's childhood. Which much to her dismay had everyone in great fits of laughter.  
  
"So she ran straight forward and bang right into the dessert and it crashed right on top of her and do you know what she said?" asked Elrohir slightly red from laughing.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Legolas eagerly. She gave him a sharp look, which he ignored.  
  
"I didn't do it!" replied Elrohir bursting into another fit of laughter and seconds after so was everyone else.  
  
"Your child hood sounded like an amusing one Alatariel" said Legolas after recovering from his fit of laughter.  
  
"Well how about you Legolas? Do you have any amusing moments in your childhood that you would like to share?" asked Alatariel with a cruel smile.  
  
"No I don't, I was one of those children who had a very boring upbringing" said Legolas calmly.  
  
"Oh what a load of rot Legolas" said a deep voice, the four elves looked around to see Lord Thranduil approaching.  
  
"Hello milord, would you like to share one of Legolas's past moments since he is convinced that he had none that were amusing" asked Alatariel sweetly.  
  
"Indeed, well one day I thought I had lost my son and then a maid came to me and said she had found him. I followed her and somehow he had mistaken a maiden's room for his own. When I walked in Legolas was dressed in a maiden's dress that was pink with many gems and frills. And then he said father this tunic isn't very manly but I think it goes nicely with my hair" said Thranduil amusingly.  
  
There was a small silence before Alatariel, Seremela and Elrohir burst into hysterical fits of laughter and started all over again when they saw Legolas's face tun bright red.  
  
"Thank you father" said Legolas with his jaw clenched.  
  
"Anytime son, now I have things to do, so have fun" said Thranduil cheerfully as he stood up and walked away.  
  
"Oh Legolas! That tops all of my childhood moments," laughed Alatariel smiling brilliantly. He didn't want to but seeing her face so radiant he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I think he's proud of it by the way he's smiling" said Elrohir amusingly. The smile immediately dropped from his face and turned into a scowl.  
  
"I am not, I was just an little elf!" retorted Legolas blushing some more.  
  
"I think its healthy to get in touch with your feminine side don't you think Seremela?" asked Alatariel winking at him again.  
  
"Oh of course, how about you Elrohir do you think it's healthy?" asked Seremela smiling. Then it occurred to Alatariel that Seremela had hardly spent much time talking to Legolas and more time getting aquatinted with her brother.  
  
"For people from Mirkwood yes" laughed Elrohir. Legolas's eyes narrowed at him but he ended up smiling as Elrohir began laughing again.  
  
Conversation started up again and Alatariel was now very aware of how Seremela was acting with Elrohir. Though Legolas didn't seem to mind, he seemed actually very content. Soon enough there was nothing more to talk about and all the food was gone. Alatariel realised that it must be around mid afternoon and she still had to take Dinaer for his ride.  
  
"I think that we made good use of this picnic don't you?" asked Legolas cheerfully.  
  
"Yes well I think its time we packed up now, I have to go and take Dinaer for a ride" said Alatariel kindly.  
  
"Tari I've talked to you about that horse, it's dangerous" said Elrohir firmly.  
  
"I have trained him well Elrohir, he understands me and listens to my commands" she replied stubbornly.  
  
"It is true, she has excellent control over the horse," said Legolas earning a thankful smile from Alatariel.  
  
"Very well, I never thought I'd see the day when someone could tame that horse," said Elrohir beaming proudly at Alatariel.  
  
"I better head off, Legolas would you like to come?" asked Alatariel. She enjoyed Legolas's company especially when they were horse riding. She managed to learn something everytime they went together.  
  
"Yes of course, are you two fine to stay here?" asked Legolas gently.  
  
"Of course, we'll pack up and you two get going the sun is already starting to lower" said Elrohir kindly. Seremela gave Alatariel a wink and a cheeky smile, which luckily no one else noticed. She rolled her eyes and Seremela and headed off towards the stables with Legolas.  
  
"Will you rename him since his name does not fit him anymore?" asked Legolas stroking Dinaer's mane gently.  
  
"Yes I will, I think Arminas will suite him well" she replied proudly.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I do not know, I remember Elladan calling his toy bear Arminas when he was a little elfing" she replied amusingly.  
  
"Ah I see, well we better hurry the sun is starting to lower with every minute that that we waste" said Legolas elegantly mounting Arod.  
  
"Indeed, come on Dinaer. I mean Arminas," laughed Alatariel and in minutes the two elves were riding calmly into the forest. Conversation rolled from topic to topic and it eventually landed on Seremela.  
  
"How long have you two been friends?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Most of our lives, she moved to Rivendell from Lorien when her parents died when she was just a baby. She now has a foster father who is Elrond's advisor. He is a kind man and he has raised Seremela well" she replied sadly.  
  
"It must be a great pain to loose your parents so young. Did you know your parents at all?" asked Legolas softly not wanting to push her too much.  
  
"Nope, not for a moment. My mother died while having me and my father couldn't stand the sight of me for I reminded him too much of my mother. My father died out of grief for loosing his love. I cannot blame him for I know how he must have felt," said Alatariel sadly. Legolas knew she was referring to the days where Legolas reminded her of Celinor.  
  
"How are you?" he asked seriously, she looked at him with confusion.  
  
"How am I? Well I am fine Legolas why do you ask now?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I want to understand how you are, like are you still grieving or in pain?" he asked softly.  
  
"I am healing, thanks to you. I couldn't have done any of this without mellon (friend)" said Alatariel smiling gratefully. He smiled back but he couldn't help but feel his stomach drop as she said mellon. Then his heart and not his head asked a question that he should have asked himself as soon as they became friends. 'Do you want to be friends with her? Or more?' He scolded himself silently for thinking that she was a friend.  
  
"Legolas are you ok? Why are you shaking your head?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes I'm well, just thinking that's all" he replied smiling.  
  
"I just realized something, you have barely told me anything about you! All I know is your position as a prince and that you live in Mirkwood. I want to know more," she said eagerly.  
  
"What about?" he asked smiling at the curious elf next to him.  
  
"Anything that comes to mind" she replied encouragingly.  
  
"I'll tell you about Mirkwood, my home" he said proudly. She smiled, frowned, laughed and smirked as he told stories and facts all about Mirkwood and its people.  
  
"I would love to visit, it sounds so beautiful" whispered Alatariel slightly in awe.  
  
"It is, but I believe something to be more beautiful," said Legolas winking at her cheekily.  
  
"Your flattery will get your nowhere with me Legolas" laughed Alatariel.  
  
"Oh well it was worth a try, oh dear its almost nightfall we better get back" said Legolas as he turned his horse around.  
  
"Your right, come on Arminas" she said softly turning her horse round.  
  
"Say? Should we have a race to see who can get back first?" suggested Legolas.  
  
"I think we should! ARMINAS GO!" shouted Alatariel quickly and with a quick kick Arminas was flying through the forest with Arod only a few meters away.  
  
"You cheated! You got a head start!" called Legolas stubbornly.  
  
"Stop being a little boy and try and beat me prince!" she shouted over her shoulder her red hair flying in the wind.  
  
"Don't worry about that," he whispered, he whispered some words in Arod's ear and soon they were almost near Alatariel's side. He smiled when he saw Alatariel whisper some words in Arminas's ear but that smile faded when Arminas went at full speed and again Legolas was behind.  
  
He then gave a sigh of defeat as he heard Alatariel gave a great shout of excitement as she steered Arminas into Rivendell's stables.  
  
"You won, with a horse that is barely trained" he said amazed as he trotted into the stables.  
  
"You're the one who said I had trained it well" she replied bluntly.  
  
"I'm just trying to find faults so I can try and say that somehow I won" admitted Legolas truthfully closing the door swiftly as he put Arod away.  
  
"I know Legolas, defeat does that but I do say you should get used to it" she said arrogantly as she dismounted Arminas and shut him inside the stable.  
  
"How dare you!" laughed Legolas as came running towards her. She gave an excited laugh and began running towards the House of Elrond. Little did they know as they ran around laughing that two other elves were watching them.  
  
"She's so radiant and bright, it had been a long time since I have seen her this way" said Elrond smiling as he watched his daughter laugh.  
  
"Would I be wrong to say that my son has something to do with this?" chuckled Thranduil.  
  
"Nay you would not be wrong, I find it amazing that two elves who disliked each other so much could become such good friends in such short time" replied Elrond gently.  
  
"It is amazing, well I should be off I have a few little things to attend to" said Thranduil still watching his son chase the redhead around the gardens.  
  
"That is well, farewell my friend" said Elrond calmly, Thranduil gave a small smile and nodded as he closed the door behind him. Elrond then turned back to his child; he smiled again seeing her laugh.  
  
"Bless you my child" he whispered softly as then slowly returned to his chambers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Next chapter coming up soon* (Thank you very much for the people who reviewed so far it was very much appreciated). 


	5. Chapter 5: Half Of A Fight

Luthien: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
"Father? You asked for me?" said Legolas opening the door to his father's chambers. He had been very curious to know why his father had called for him so urgently.  
  
"Oh yes, sit down Legolas" said Thranduil smiling kindly.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Legolas curiously.  
  
"No not at all, I was just wishing to speak to you about a certain event that you will take part in later in life" replied Thranduil calmly.  
  
"And what is that father?" asked Legolas not sure if he was liking what he was hearing.  
  
"Marriage Legolas, we have talked about it many times before but we must act soon" replied Thranduil seriously.  
  
"Father you already know my views on the issue, when I find my love and my soulmate I will be sure to marry her" said Legolas firmly.  
  
"I know Legolas but not all elves find their soulmates I need to know that when I leave for Valinor that you will not rule alone," said Thranduil quietly.  
  
"Father I beg of you do not rush me to find love," pleaded Legolas gently.  
  
"I have waited many years Legolas, and still you have had me waiting but now I wait no more. If you do not find love soon Legolas I will find a bride for you myself" said Thranduil coolly.  
  
"Father no! You cannot do this, love cannot be rushed!" said Legolas fuming.  
  
"Love can be whatever people choose it to be, and if you have not found love then I will make it," said Thranduil firmly.  
  
"And what if I don't? Who will you choose to be my bride? There are not many maidens left father they have already found love," said Legolas angrily.  
  
"I believe that Nienna would be a very favorable bride. She is beautiful and intelligent she would be bring good fortune to Mirkwood" said Thranduil gently.  
  
"Nienna? Father how could you suggest that?" cried Legolas furiously.  
  
"Do not raise your voice like that to me Legolas. I know that your past with Nienna is not good but I believe if you to are willingly to patch things up you two would be strong together," said Thranduil seriously.  
  
"NO! She made my life a living hell and I would rather die than spend my life living with a whore!" shouted Legolas irritably before pushing his chair back with such force that it hit the floor and broke with a loud snap. But Legolas ignored it and stormed out of his father's chambers and slamming the door behind him with a fresh wave of anger simmering in him.  
  
Meanwhile Alatariel was humming a tune happily as she put a rose into a fountain and smiled as she watched it float. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Legolas marching towards her stonily.  
  
"Legolas, are you well?" she asked concerned rushing to him.  
  
"There is nothing wrong leave me be" he said coldly and walked past her.  
  
" Legolas talk to me, I am here to help you," she said kindly holding his arm.  
  
"I DO NOT NEED HELP! Now will you understand and leave me alone" he cried furiously taking his arm back like her touch had burned his skin.  
  
"As you wish your highness," she whispered darkly, she then turned sharply on her heel and walked away leaving Legolas staring at a rose that floated in a fountain.  
  
"Once again Legolas, you push away the one person who cares," he whispered softly to himself. Legolas considered going after her but for some reason his heart stood against it. Why? Why did he have to take his anger out on her of all people? He felt so guilty that his heart felt amazingly heavy. She was trying to help and Legolas had thrown his anger right into her innocent face. He closed his eyes trying to forget everything but strangely Nienna's face formed in his mind. Of course, that was what had got him so angry in the first place.  
  
'A witch, that is all she is' he thought angrily. He remembered when he had seen her dancing at a ball, everything else seemed to fade and reveal an angel. Her gold hair glittering as she danced, her large blue eyes gazing into his. He was so stunned when she asked him to walk with her the next morning. They had walked, talked, and laughed.  
  
But he didn't know she was faking it, but of course a witch has many spells. They became close and soon were lovers but one evening he had gone to get Nienna a drink when he returned she was kissing with another elf. He had not spoken to her for many days until she returned to him crying pledging her undying love to him. Being a fool he forgave her and everything was normal again.  
  
He was fool to think that she a maiden of such beauty could ever just love the one elf. He wanted to ask her to marry him but something felt so wrong about it. Many of his friends had told him of Nienna's reputation and she just wanted him for his title. But he did not listen and continued his relationship with her. But over the weeks he caught her doing strange things, giving death threats to the servants, trying on wedding dresses and saying they were dressed she had worn to past weddings.  
  
At last he could not take anymore of Nienna's mask and he left her. She immediately began to cry but Legolas who had been through this before with her saw right through it. She had then become angry yelling nasty and cruel things to him and it was then that she was not beautiful at all. She was a cruel and two-faced lady who would get what she deserved in the end.  
  
The next day people were staring at him strangely and suddenly when his friend Berenil came running down the hall that he could tell by the look on Berenil's face that something was not right. He had told Legolas that Nienna's had spread many rumors about it and it was best if he stays inside the palace and let them die down. She had made him dread leaving the palace even for a little while for people would whisper cruel things.  
  
And his father was suggesting that he marry her now! Legolas felt so confused and so hurt by his father's suggestion that it made him feel incredibly angry. He needed to cool off and relax, 'I'll go for a swim at that pool' he thought wearily. Legolas then sighed as began walking towards the location of the pool. He knew that he would not be disturbed for it was only Alatariel and he that knew of the pool. And certainly of all people, Alatariel would not be looking for him.  
  
Meanwhile Alatariel was laying motionless on her bed the only thing moving in her room was the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He had been so cold and cruel to her; she just wanted to help him. She had to know what's wrong, 'Maybe Thranduil's knows something' she thought curiously sitting up from her silk sheets. She wiped her tears and headed towards Thranduil's chamber.  
  
"Lord Thranduil?" she said loudly as she knocked in his door.  
  
"Ah greetings Alatariel, how may I help you?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk about Legolas to you if that is fine with you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, but I must ask quickly did he hurt you?" asked Thranduil concerned.  
  
"Hurt me? He did not hurt me physically milord if that's what you mean" she replied softly.  
  
"It just that Legolas can be a tad violent to anyone when he is angry. But I see he hurt you in other ways" said Thranduil gently; she knew he was talking about her crying for the red circles around her eyes.  
  
"Yes but I wanted to know why, I have never seen him like this before" she said sadly.  
  
"Legolas always does get quite rash and upset when I talk about marriage" said Thranduil with a slight sad smile.  
  
"Marriage?" she repeated taken-aback.  
  
"Yes, I gave him news that if he did not find a bride soon I would have to find one for him. He asked whom I would choose and I said Nienna, which I thought for Mirkwood's sake would be a good choice. But I forgot about their history and he stormed out," said Thranduil like he was sick of it happening.  
  
"Nienna is the one who spread those rumors is she not?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I could not believe someone so beautiful and admirable would say such things. But I believe if Legolas and Nienna forget their past together they would be great" said Thranduil proudly.  
  
Alatariel felt a twist in her stomach, which she knew she didn't like. Why was Thranduil insisting that Nienna was such a good person when she had upset Legolas so much? She didn't understand. Maybe she was jealous, but why would she be jealous? And why was it when she asked one question to herself another appeared? 'Now is not the time to get confused! Pull yourself together!" snapped a voice firmly inside her head.  
  
"But Legolas does not wish to marry her milord? Why would you want Legolas to be with someone who makes him unhappy?" asked Alatariel hoping she wasn't pushing it too much.  
  
"I believe that they will be happy, they would be perfect together as the rulers of Mirkwood. Legolas is stubborn and usually does not know what he wants, sometimes he just needs to be given it to understand," said Thranduil smiling amusingly.  
  
"I see, thank you milord I shall take my leave now" said Alatariel politely with a small bow.  
  
"Farwell Lady Alatariel" said Thranduil with a small nod of his head. He gave her a kind smile which she returned as she closed the door. She walked wanted to find Legolas and help him but she was also angry with him for the way he spoke to her. She decided that she would try and talk to him later, for the mean time she would get a book and have a quiet after noon reading, at the pool.  
  
~*~  
  
Its quite shorter than usual but its one-half of a day so the other half will be in the next chapter. Thank you so much for who have reviewed so far, you've made me all very happy. 


End file.
